1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device in which both a cartridge in which a disk is accommodated or a single disk which is not accommodated in a cartridge can be inserted and, both the media can be positioned at positions where the media can be driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording medium using an optical recording scheme, a photomagnetic recording scheme, or a phase-change recording scheme, a disk Da which is accommodated in a cartridge C, as shown in FIG. 7A, or a single disk Db which is not accommodated in a cartridge, as shown in FIG. 7B is used.
As a disk device on which the single disk Db is loaded shown in FIG. 7B, there is a disk device which comprises a tray extending from the front of the device and in which the tray is drawn into the device after the disk Db is placed on the tray, and the disk Db is clamped by the turntable of a drive unit.
In a CD player or the like for vehicle, a convey roller is arranged on the inside of an insertion port, the disk Db inserted from the insertion port is drawn into the device by the rotation force of the convey roller, and then the central portion of the disk Db is placed on the turntable. The disk Db which has been reproduced is extracted from the insertion port by the convey roller.
As a disk device in which the cartridge C shown in FIG. 7A is loaded, a disk device having the following arrangement is known. That is, a cartridge C is pressed with a hand to be inserted into the device, and the disk Da in the cartridge C is placed on a turntable. In extraction, an extraction lever or the like arranged outside the device is operated with a hand, and the cartridge C is extracted from the device by the operation force of the extraction lever.
As a disk device on which the cartridge C is loaded, a disk device having the following arrangement is known. That is, when the cartridge C is inserted, a drawing member is hooked on the cartridge C, the cartridge is drawn into the device by the drive force of a motor. When reproduction or the like is completed, the cartridge C is extracted by an operation force in a direction opposing the direction of the drawing member.
As described above, a conventional disk device is either one of a device on which only one of the cartridge C shown in FIG. 7A is loaded and a device on which only the single disk Db shown in FIG. 7B is loaded. A device on which both the cartridge C and the single disk Db can be loaded has not been realized.
The reason why the above device cannot be realized is as follows. Since the cartridge C and the single disk Db are different from each other in shape, a positioning reference for positioning the cartridge C at a position where the cartridge C can be driven is different from a positioning reference for positioning a position where the single disk Db can be driven.